Tsuki no Megami
by Menlie
Summary: C'est la fin de l'été. L'amour de vacances de Tezuka doit bientôt repartir chez elle. Mais qui a dit que leur histoire était finie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Tsuki no Megami (anciennement « Les amours de Tezuka » que je n'aimais pas vraiment)

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Tezuka est propriété de Takeshi Konomi. La chanson « Hélène » celle de Roch Voisine (pour ce que j'en sais…)

**Couples :** HelenaxTezuka, et un peu de EijixOishi (mais vraiment rien qu'un peu… enfin, ça dépendra)

**Spoilers : **pas dans ce chapitre.

**Note :** Au départ OS, j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite série. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Helena

* * *

**Seul sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau**  
**Mon rêve était trop beau**

Tezuka contemplait son reflet sur la surface du lac. Le soleil se couchait derrière lui, allongeant son ombre sur l'eau. Qu'aurait-il donné pour qu'Elle soit là ? Il sentait sa main dans la sienne, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Il avait imaginé pouvoir vivre ainsi. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
- C'était trop beau pour être vrai… pensa-t-il. 

**L'été qui s'achève, tu partiras**  
**A cent mille lieux de moi**

Deux jours… C'était le temps qu'il restait à Helena au Japon. Deux jours, et il ne la reverrait jamais. Elle repartirait en Europe, là où elle vivait. Là où elle retrouverait sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Là où il ne sera pas.

**Comment oublier ton sourire,**  
**Et tellement de souvenirs**

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Helena. Enchantée de te connaître !  
La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait remarqué ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au léger accent étranger qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle parlait japonais. C'était lors d'un tournoi amical. Elle s'intéressait au tennis, et avait voulu voir un match, que Tezuka avait remporté facilement. A la fin, elle était venue spontanément le voir, pour le féliciter.  
Ils s'étaient revus, plusieurs fois. Elle était venue passer ses vacances d'été chez quelqu'un de sa famille. Il n'avait appris que plus tard que dans son pays, elle était une joueuse de tennis expérimentée, et qu'elle avait déjà remporté plusieurs tournois.  
En fait, elle n'en avait jamais parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de taper dans la balle ensemble. Ce qui avait commencé par un jeu s'était terminé en un réel défi, révélant que leur niveau était quasiment identique. Ils avaient dû arrêter de jouer, car la nuit approchait. Ils s'étaient serrés la main, comme de vrais joueurs. Sans savoir pourquoi, il l'avait attirée à lui, et l'avait embrassée. Comment résister à ce sourire ?

**Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai**  
**Je n'ai vu le temps passer**

Les jours qui avaient suivis avaient été magiques. Ils s'étaient promenés, main dans la main, se dévorant des yeux à chaque seconde. Lui, le capitaine froid et dévoué à son équipe, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir près de lui dès qu'ils se séparaient. Une minute semblait durer des heures quand elle était loin de lui, et une heure paraissait une seconde lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.  
- Le temps a passé trop vite…

**L'amour sur la plage désertée,**  
**Nos corps brûlaient enlacés**

Un frisson parcourut le corps du capitaine de Seigaku. Le soleil s'était couché, et la nuit était fraîche. Il ferma sa veste, et se leva. Oui, la nuit était fraîche, et le regret amer. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui, pour essayer de retrouver un peu de la chaleur du corps de sa bien-aimée. Sa voix douce résonnait encore dans ses oreilles :  
- J'ai froid, Kuni-chan. Serre-moi plus fort.  
Ils étaient chez lui. Ses parents étaient absents pour la nuit, et, sans arrière-pensée sur le moment, il avait proposé à Helena de rester avec lui, pour qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre avant le départ imminent de la jeune fille. L'air conditionné qui rendait le climat supportable à l'intérieur ne convenait pas à Helena, habituée à autre chose. Elle avait constamment froid à l'intérieur.  
Alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et lui avait murmuré ces mots. Il avait tourné la tête, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord tendre et doux, le baiser était devenu plus profond et passionné. Les mains de Tezuka glissèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille, qui répondit à ses caresses par un désir aussi intense.  
Le matin les trouva, côte à côte, la tête d'Helena posée sur le torse du capitaine de Seigaku, souriant.

**Comment t'aimer, si tu t'en vas**  
**Dans ton pays loin là-bas ?**

- Je suis française. J'habite en France, je ne suis ici que pour les vacances.  
Ses mots avaient atteint Tezuka en plein cœur. La France… Ca semblait si loin. Trop loin pour lui laisser espérer la revoir un jour. Il l'aimait. Il en était sûr. Mais comment l'aimer si elle partait si loin de lui ?

**Helen things you do make me crazy about you**  
**Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici, j'ai tant besoin d'une amie**

- J'ai besoin de toi, lui avait-il murmuré pour la réveiller.  
Elle s'était étirée en souriant, et lui avait caressé la joue. Ce simple geste l'avait rendu fou. Pourquoi était-il tellement accroché à elle ? Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que depuis peu, mais il semblait qu'ils se connaissaient pas cœur. En fermant les yeux, Tezuka était capable de reproduire le visage d'Helena dans ses moindres recoins, d'entendre parfaitement le son de sa voix. Il connaissait chacune de ses expressions, et tous ses petits gestes si anodins, mais qui avaient le pouvoir de le mettre à genoux.  
Il lui avait parlé de lui, de sa blessure qui le gênait depuis des années, de ses rêves, de ses ambitions. Il ne s'était jamais confié auparavant. Mais Helena n'était pas comme les autres. Amie, amante, elle était elle, tout simplement.

**Pourquoi tu pars si loin de moi,**  
**Là où le vent te porte loin de mon cœur qui bat ?**

- Reste avec moi.  
Il le voulait tellement… Mais comment aurait-elle pu quitter sa vie, à seulement 15 ans ? Il n'avait pas pu le lui demander. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'arracher à sa famille, à ses amis… Elle appartenait à un autre monde, loin du sien.  
- Kuni-chan !  
Le capitaine de Seigaku se retourna, le cœur battant. C'était elle. Elle souriait. Ses yeux brillaient sous le clair de lune, et ses lèvres étaient douces lorsqu'elle les posa sur les siennes.

**Helen things you do make me crazy about you,**  
**Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici, reste encore juste une nuit.**

Une nuit, ou toute la vie. Il la serra contre lui, désirant plus que tout que le temps s'arrête, et qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours.  
Juste une nuit. Demain tout serait fini. Il fallait en profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'il leur restait. Tezuka passa sa main sur la hanche d'Helena, qui se serra un peu plus. Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison du capitaine, où ils allaient passer leur dernière nuit…  
Ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre, parce qu'ils en avaient envie, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils le devaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le regrettait. Jamais ils ne le regretteraient.  
- Je reviendrai, je te le promets, murmura Helena avant de s'endormir, blottie contre le corps chaud de son amant.  
Et il savait qu'elle le ferait.

**Seul sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau**  
**Mon rêve était trop beau.**  
**L'été s'achève, tu t'en vas**  
**A cent mille lieux de moi.**  
**Comment t'aimer si tu t'en vas**  
**Dans ton pays loin là-bas ?**  
**Dans ton pays loin de moi ?**

Il savait qu'elle reviendrait, pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Tsuki no Megami (trad : Déesse de la Lune)

**Disclaimer :** toujours la même chose, tous les personnages sont © Takeshi Konomi.

**Spoilers : **Attention, je reprends l'histoire à partir de l'épisode 73, mais il y a des éléments des épisodes 65 et après.

* * *

Merci à Claimh Solais, Lane et Mangaslover pour m'avoir motivée à écrire la suite de cette OS

* * *

Chapitre 2 : le Départ

**Il ne restait qu'une balle. Une balle et la victoire était à nous. Une balle, et je serais resté invaincu… **

- C'est un établissement très réputé. Beaucoup de joueurs professionnels vont s'y faire soigner.  
- J'accepte.  
Ryusaki se retourna vivement, surprise de la réponse immédiate du capitaine de Seigaku. Il avait l'air décidé, les yeux toujours fixés sur le dossier qu'elle lui avait remis quelques minutes plus tôt.  
- Tu as bien compris que c'était en Allemagne ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui.  
Et c'est justement pour ça que j'accepte de partir, pensa-t-il. C'était une chance inestimable, d'une part pour sa santé et pour son avenir, mais également parce que c'était en Europe. Il se leva alors, et avec un hochement de tête, sortit de la pièce.

C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait bien. Peut-être pas vraiment bien, mais mieux au moins. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis sa défaite face à Atobe. Incapable de supporter le regard de ses coéquipiers, il avait renoncé à se montrer au club. Il ne voulait pas de pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande si son bras allait mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise de ne pas forcer.  
Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul, et réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il perdu ? Il avait raté trois balles de match. Trois. Alors qu'il servait. Il avait pu jouer pendant près de deux heures, et avait raté ses balles de match.  
Et pour finir, il avait lui-même donné le dernier point à Hyotei en envoyant la balle dans le filet. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Tout le monde avait vu sa défaite. Lui, le si redouté capitaine de Seigaku. Lui, qu'on disait imbattable. Lui qui demandait le meilleur de son équipe, il avait perdu.  
Peu importait qu'Atobe soit à la tête de deux cents joueurs. Il aurait dû gagner, et ainsi participer à l'ascension de Seigaku. Il aurait dû être celui qui les aurait menés jusqu'au tournoi national. Il l'avait promis.

**« Deviens le pilier de Seigaku »**  
Il avait tout fait pour en être digne. Mais l'était-il vraiment ?

Il avait besoin d'air. Besoin de se retrouver. Besoin de la retrouver. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée que son équipe pouvait se passer de lui, comme elle venait de le prouver. Oui, il devait partir. Et c'était elle qui avait motivé sa décision.

¤¤¤

- Tadaima, annonça-t-il en entrant chez lui.  
Il fallait à présent le dire à sa famille. Accepterait-elle de le voir partir si loin, si longtemps ? Aussi étrange qu'il put le trouver, son père lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui souhaitant bon courage. Sa mère pleura un peu, mais lui fit promettre de donner des nouvelles régulièrement. Ils savaient que la santé et l'avenir de leur fils étaient en jeu. Et ils savaient à quel point le tennis comptait à ses yeux.

Après avoir dîné, il s'exila quelques instants dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il fixait son téléphone portable. La main légèrement tremblante, il fit le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur sans avoir jamais osé le composer.  
- Allo ?  
Le cœur du capitaine se mit à battre plus vite, et les mots lui manquèrent. Cette voix dont il avait tant rêvé, enfin, il l'entendait à nouveau.  
- Mmmmmm, après tout ce temps où j'ai attendu que tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas gentil de me faire des blagues, Kuni-chan…  
Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait tant quand elle appelait comme ça…  
- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?  
- Ton numéro s'est affiché, répondit la jeune fille en riant.  
Ce rire… Le capitaine frissonna rien qu'en entendant ce son, qui éveillait en lui des désirs endormis depuis des mois. A la pensée que bientôt il la reverrait… Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées, il reprit la conversation :  
- Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer quelque chose.  
Alors qu'il lui expliquait sa décision, la jeune fille au bout du fil ne dit pas un mot. A la fin, il pouvait entendre son souffle légèrement plus rapide. Accepterait-elle ? Ou bien l'avait-elle déjà remplacé ? A présent, il se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée ?  
- Kuni-chan… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse.  
Le cœur du capitaine reprit sa course effrénée. Oui, il avait eu raison.

¤¤¤

Le plus dur fut d'annoncer sa décision au reste de l'équipe. Il s'en voulait de les abandonner, alors que leur chemin vers le championnat national ne faisait que commencer. Son départ allait causer des troubles : avec lui en simple 1, les compositions des équipes adverses étaient prévisibles. A présent, il leur faudrait compter sur l'imprévu.  
Mais Tezuka n'avait pas le choix. A quoi leur servirait-il avec cette bombe à retardement dans le bras ?  
Ils comprirent. Bien sûr, les premières minutes furent longues avant qu'ils ne réalisent vraiment. Ils avaient peur. Peur de continuer sans lui. Peur de perdre parce qu'il ne serait pas là pour les motiver. Mais ils comprirent. Et à cet instant, Tezuka vit dans leurs yeux ce qu'il attendait : ils iraient jusqu'au championnat national. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout pour leur capitaine qui leur avait tant donné.

¤¤¤

**- Les passagers pour le vol Tokyo-Francfort sont attendus Porte 8.**  
Tezuka lâcha un grand soupir. C'était enfin le grand jour. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, tellement son corps tremblait d'excitation. Elle l'avait appelé juste avant qu'il ne se couche. Pour entendre une dernière fois le son de sa voix au téléphone, avait-elle dit. La prochaine fois qu'ils se parleraient, elle serait en face de lui… Comment dormir en sachant cela ?  
- Tezuka.  
La voix d'Oishi le tira de ses rêveries.  
- Nous irons jusqu'en National, je te le promets.  
- Bien.  
Une dernière poignée de mains, un dernier regard, et Tezuka rejoignit le groupe de passagers qui partaient pour l'Allemagne. Plus que quelques heures…

Il avait d'abord essayé de lire, mais il ne retenait aucun mot. On lui avait proposé à manger, mais une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Finalement, il avait mis un casque pour écouter de la musique. Là, bercé par les mélodies, il avait peu à peu sombré dans un demi-sommeil, peuplé de rêves plus doux les uns que les autres. Dans chacun d'eux, elle était là, déesse des songes et gardienne de la tranquillité.  
- Jeune homme… Réveillez-vous.  
Non, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait rester encore un peu auprès d'elle.  
- S'il vous plait. Nous sommes presque arrivés.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et secoua la tête afin de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil. A quoi bon s'abandonner dans les rêves, alors que bientôt, tout serait réel ?

**- Aéroport de Francfort, bienvenue !**  
Tous ses visages étrangers… Tezuka se sentait perdu, seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il tendit la main pour attraper sa valise, et se retourna. Là, autour de lui, il vit des familles se retrouver, des couples se sauter dans les bras. Tout le monde attendait ou était attendu. Et lui, il arrivait d'un pays tellement lointain, dans une contrée où il ne connaissait personne.  
Un sentiment d'oppression l'envahit, mais il garda son sang-froid. Et, soudain, au milieu de cette foule, il vit cette jeune fille blonde, dont les grands yeux verts le fixaient avec attention. Le capitaine sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, tandis que la jeune fille avançait vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage.  
- Kuni-chan, murmura-t-elle.  
- Helena…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Tsuki no Megami

**Disclaimer :** toujours la même chose, tous les personnages sont © Takeshi Konomi.

**Spoilers : **Attention, je reprends l'histoire à partir de l'épisode 73, mais il y a des éléments des épisodes 65 et après.

**Note : **L'action du début de ce chapitre se déroule en même temps que celle du chapitre précédent, mais du point de vue d'Eiji.

* * *

Chapitre 2-bis : Eiji

- Hoi hoi ! Oishi ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te…  
Eiji fut stoppé net dans son élan. Il toussota, puis lança un vigoureux :  
- Ohayo buchou !  
- Kikumaru, tu es en retard. Vingt tours de terrain, immédiatement.  
Avec un regard suppliant vers Oishi, qui lui haussa les épaules, Eiji partit à petites foulées, en grommelant :  
- Quel tyran ce capitaine. Ah, il n'est pas comme ça avec elle, ah ça non.  
- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Kikumaru ? lança la voix forte de Tezuka.  
L'acrobate accéléra pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de rajouter des tours à son compteur. Mais tout de même, qui était cette mystérieuse fille ?

¤¤¤

- Oishi…  
Le vice-capitaine avait bien reconnu la voix de son partenaire, mais il ne le voyait nulle part autour de lui.  
- Oishi, viens par ici.  
Se demandant dans quel piège il allait encore tomber, il obéit, et se dirigea vers les buissons un peu plus loin. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il vit une main sortir des feuillages, et l'attraper par la chemise. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu même crier, il était assis par terre, avec un Eiji tout sourire devant lui. Il sentit alors ses joues rougir, et bafouilla :  
- Eiji, ce n'est pas la peine de faire tout ça. Tu n'avais qu'à me demander… Tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi, mais…  
- Nya ? Oishi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je voulais juste te parler sans que Tezuka soit là.  
Les joues d'Oishi s'enflammèrent de plus belle. Il se sentait à présent ridicule : qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire à Eiji ? Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.  
- Oishi, je crois que notre capitaine a une petite amie.  
Oishi sentit ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'Eiji lui racontait ce qu'il avait entendu.

¤¤ La veille ¤¤  
- Qui vais-je pouvoir espionner aujourd'hui ? Oh, mais ça ne serait pas Tezuka là-bas ?  
Eiji plissa les yeux, et remarqua que le capitaine mettait un soin particulier à vérifier si personne ne le suivait. Il n'en fallait pas plus à l'acrobate pour attiser sa curiosité. Sans un bruit, il se faufila au couvert des buissons, et suivit Tezuka jusqu'à un coin reculé de l'école. Là, il le vit s'adosser à un mur, et sortir son téléphone portable. Avec l'agilité d'un chat, Eiji se rapprocha pour écouter la conversation.  
- C'est décidé. Je te rejoindrais comme prévu.  
- …  
- J'ai hâte moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que les jours sont plus longs tellement j'ai envie de te voir.  
Eiji retint une exclamation de surprise. Entendre son capitaine parler de cette façon était une première !  
- C'est entendu. Je te rappellerai demain dans la journée.  
- …  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
Tezuka raccrocha, et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Eiji vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ce qui était tellement rare que l'acrobate resta caché sous ses buissons un long moment avant de prendre le large.  
¤¤…¤¤

- Et tu crois que c'est sa petite amie ? demanda Oishi.  
- A qui dirais-tu « je t'aime » toi ?  
Oishi déglutit. Mais Eiji n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question. Au contraire, il ferma le poing, et lâcha un vigoureux :  
- J'en suis certain ! Tezuka a une petite amie ! Et je vais découvrir qui c'est.  
- Eiji… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires tu sais.  
Mais l'acrobate ne l'écoutait plus. Il imaginait déjà la façon d'épier tous les faits et gestes de son capitaine. Il mettrait tout le monde à contribution.  
- Si jamais Tezuka apprend que tu l'espionnes, tu risques des centaines de tours de terrain.  
A ces mots, Eiji devint songeur. Puis il se rapprocha d'Oishi, et lui murmura :  
- Tu m'aideras, hein ?  
Comment résister à ça ?

¤¤¤¤

- Eiji ? Tu étais là ! Ca fait des heures que je te cherche.  
- …  
- Ne fais pas cette tête Eiji. Tezuka va revenir, tu le sais bien.  
Oishi s'assit près de son partenaire, et posa une main sur son épaule. L'acrobate avait l'air abattu, son menton touchait son buste, et il tenait ses deux mains étroitement serrées. Oishi s'aperçut qu'elles tremblaient, aussi y posa-t-il son autre main.  
- Oishi, Tezuka m'a dit…  
- Oui ?  
Eiji déglutit péniblement.  
- Tezuka, reprit-t-il doucement, il m'a dit qui était sa petite amie.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Oishi. Tu devrais être content, non ?  
Eiji ne répondit pas. Content de quoi ? Il avait voulu le savoir pendant des jours, et il se sentait misérable à présent. Oishi respecta son silence, quand il réalisa soudain qu'il ignorait pourquoi Tezuka avait parlé de sa vie privée avec Eiji. Jamais le capitaine ne parlait de lui, alors à quelqu'un dont il n'était pas proche…  
- Il voulait…murmura Eiji, comme s'il avait compris les pensées de son ami, que je comprenne quelque chose.  
L'acrobate se prit alors la tête dans les mains. C'était la première fois qu'Oishi le voyait dans un tel état en dehors d'une défaite. Il était toujours de si bonne humeur, et même lorsqu'il déprimait, il se remettait très vite. Mais ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était dans cet état. Depuis le départ de Tezuka, personne ne l'avait vu sourire.  
- Eiji va mal tu sais, lui avait dit Fuji. Tu devrais faire quelque chose.  
- J'ai essayé, avait répondu Oishi. Mais il refuse de me parler.  
- Il a peut-être juste envie de t'écouter…

Mais que pouvait-il dire s'il ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami ? Ami ? Non, bien sûr que non. Eiji était beaucoup plus que ça pour lui.  
- Oishi, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?  
Le vice-capitaine faillit tomber du banc. C'était comme si Eiji avait lu dans ses pensées à cet instant. Il aurait pourtant dû y être habitué : c'était comme ça que fonctionnait la Golden Pair.  
- Oishi ?  
Jamais Eiji n'avait parlé de cette façon : sa voix était un murmure, et elle était presque… suppliante. Est-ce que l'acrobate attendait d'entendre ce qu'Oishi attendait de lui dire ? En considérant l'état actuel d'Eiji, il ne pourrait pas le rendre plus triste… Alors, autant jouer franc jeu, pensa-t-il. Mais au moment où il allait enfin ouvrir son cœur, Eiji décida lui aussi de vider son sac.  
- La petite amie de Tezuka s'appelle Helena, elle est française. Il l'a rencontrée durant les dernières vacances d'été. Quand il l'a vue, ça a été le coup de foudre. Il a senti son cœur battre plus vite, ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter, et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de sa silhouette. Quand il a croisé son regard, il n'a pas pu prononcer un mot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui avait fermé la bouche.  
Oishi ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'étonnante mémoire d'Eiji. Ces mots, c'était sûrement ceux de Tezuka.  
- Avec elle, Tezuka se sentait différent. Il pouvait enfin laisser tomber le masque qu'il portait avec tout le monde. Ils parlaient ensemble de tout et de rien, sans aucun tabou, sans aucun jugement. Parfois, ils ne parlaient même pas, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Avec elle, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait là. En fait, il savait que quoi qu'il pense, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Helena serait avec lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et quoi qu'elle pense, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, il resterait avec elle, parce qu'il l'aimait.  
Eiji releva soudainement la tête, ses grands yeux remplis de larmes, qu'il planta dans ceux d'Oishi.  
- Oishi ! Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu penses, quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours là pour toi. Peux-tu en dire autant ?  
Oishi resta un moment silencieux, désirant se perdre pour toujours dans ce regard qui le fixait si intensément. Eiji prit mal ce silence, et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Le vice-capitaine prit alors les mains de son ami, et les porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur chacune d'elle, il essuya doucement les joues mouillées d'Eiji.  
- Eiji, commença-t-il. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il n'en est pas de même pour moi ?  
Sa voix était rauque, et semblait sur le point de se briser à chaque mot. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, et tout son corps tremblait.  
Eiji, quant à lui, avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras d'Oishi, nichant son visage contre la poitrine de celui qu'il aimait. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, voulant être plus près de l'autre. Ses épaules se convulsaient à chaque nouveau sanglot, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Oishi se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, tout en lui parlant doucement.  
- C'est moi qui te fais pleurer comme ça ?  
Eiji secoua la tête affirmativement, mais ne dit rien.  
- Tu es triste ? demanda Oishi.  
Cette fois, l'acrobate fit non.  
- Tu ne veux pas parler ?  
Non.  
- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui parle ?  
Oui.  
- Très bien.  
Oishi respira un grand coup, et ferma les yeux. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage, calmant un peu la chaleur de ses joues.  
- Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ?  
Oui.  
- La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que tu étais un sacré phénomène. Je te trouvais sans gêne, excité, et incroyablement bruyant. Je me dis la même chose aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un petit rire.  
Mais Eiji ne riait pas lui. N'était-il vraiment qu'un énergumène ? N'était-il là que pour amuser la galerie ?  
- Le fait est, reprit gravement Oishi, que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie a changé. Avant, j'étais tellement sérieux… Même si je le suis toujours, tu m'as appris à rire, et à prendre du bon temps. Tu m'as appris qu'on pouvait prendre soin de quelqu'un, et s'attacher à cette personne.  
- Mais tu prends soin de tout le monde… murmura la petite voix d'Eiji, filtrée par la chemise d'Oishi.  
- Tu n'es pas comme les autres Eiji, répondit gravement l'autre. Regarde-moi maintenant, s'il te plait.  
Il passa sa main sous le menton de l'autre, et lui leva la tête. Ses joues étaient trempées, et ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes. Oishi prit le visage d'Eiji entre ses mains, et, lentement, lui murmura les mots qui le brûlaient depuis toujours :  
- Je t'aime, Eiji.

* * *

**Pas sûr qu'Eiji et Oishi réapparaissent dans cette fic ¤snif¤ Quoi que... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**


End file.
